Tales of Eorzea
by Alchemist Sol
Summary: Eden Noctis, an Miqo'te adventure, heads to Ul'dah to gain power, fame and fortune. But, as soon as she arrives it seems fate has other plans in sort of her. Meeting the Sultana, joining the Flame Grand Company and helping Scions of the Seventh Dawn defeat gods is just part of her new life as an adventurer.


Hear...Feel...Think...

You are my chosen Champion of Light. You must protect the crystals from the darkness that threatens to consume the world. Go forth with my blessing young one and pave the path with light.

"...Hey. Hey, you!"

Eden was awoken by the sound of man's voice calling out to her. For a mount she forgot her barrings but, the arid heat of Thanalan's sun made sure she remembered. After a few seconds the man who had woke her up began to speak again.

"Y'all right, lass?" ask the grizzled man, with traces of concern laced in his voice. "You were moanin' somethin' fierce for a while there."

Eden smiled weakly and ran a hand through her black and white hair as one of her cat ears twitched. "I'm sorry, just feeling a bit out of it."

The man nodded in understanding and giving her a reassuring smile. "Feelin' the effects of the aether, I reckon. You'll get used to it, though, don't worry."

Eden the smile back and noded, but the smile did not last, when a voice called out in front of them.

"You there- halt!" shouted a man dressed in Brass Blade armor and mounted on top of a chocobo.

"What is this all about?!" demand the Lalafellin carriageman.

"Inspection! Men, search the carriage!" the Brass Blade Captain barked as he drew his blade.

The grizzled man only smiled weakly as if he already know was about to happen. "I'm just an honest peddler, friend. So, er...don't be too disappointed if you don't find nothin', eh?

Another Brass Blade who was standing next to the captain approached the carriage. "Mind your tongue, old man, lest I cut it out!" he snapped at the grizzled man before returning his attention to the cargo.

With a quick slight of hand, the Brass Blade pulls out a small white pouch and waves it for the captain to see. "Sir, look!" he shouts, grinning ear to ear. "Somnuns!"

"Honest peddler, was it?" Brass Blade Captain scoffs. "Since when do honest peddlers deal prohibited herbs?"

He then grabs the herbs and carefully inspects them before handing it back to his subordinate. "You're in a lot of trouble, old man. You'll rot in a dungeon till the end f your days..." he pauses and a wolfish grin spreads on his face. "Unless you can afford the fine.

The grizzled man only shakes his head and wearily smiles at Eden. "Heh, business as usual..."

Before Eden could reply an arrow flies through the sky hitting the floor of the carriage causing the man to yelp in surprise.

"Amalj'aa! Amalj'aa! To arms! To arms!" Shouts a Brass Blade Runner as he heads towards the other Brass Blades.

"Seven hells..." the Captain curses under his breath. "Consider this a warning! Now go- all of you!"

And with out further prompting the carriage driver spurs the chocobos and hightails it out of there. While the Brass Blade fend of the approaching Amalj'aa.

After a few moments of silence the old man lets out a sing of relief. "That kind of excitement ain't good for the heart."

He then leans forward placing both arms onto his laps. "You be careful 'round them Brass Blades, lass." he warns. "Bastards'll have the shirt off your back if the fancy it. Like common bandits, they are, only less honest."

Eden nodded. "I'll do my best not to run into them then; unless I want my belongings taken and tossed into a dungeon too."

"Thank the gods for sendin' some beastmen to the rescue, eh!?" the Old Man jokingly says, before pausing.

"Them young'uns don't much care for conversation, see." He nods in the direction of to twin teenage Elezen.

"I don't mind at all" Eden replies. "The ride would be rather dull..."

"Brendt's the name, an peddin's me trad." Brendt says, eyeing Eden. "An'judgin' by your unusual garments, I'll wager you're one of them new adventures."

Eden nods. "Yes, started my journey not to long ago."

"I knew it!" Brendt remarks. "Goin wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune glory-now that's what I call livin'"

"That is why I became one," Eden happy chirps in. "I've always wanted to travel and see the world."

"So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean." Brendt says, seriously. "Ain't no secret that adventurin's a risky business- these days especially."

"What was it that first attracted you to it?" he asks.

"I became an adventure to gain more power." said Eden.

Brendt tilts his head and searches Eden face trying to figure the meaning to what she had said. "...Power? As in, er...power to do good? Like protctin' the weak, an fightin' for what's right, an' all that?" Brendt ask.

"That is the reason," exclaims Eden. "The reason I've chosen the path of pugilist and headed to Ul'dah."

"Aye, I thought that's what you meant." Brendt said, letting a relived smile appear on his weather face. "Well, adventurers do get up to a lot of fightin', that's for sure. You'll never be short of a chance to polish your warcraft in the adventurin' business.

"I'm looking forward to it." Eden says, grinning as one of her ears twitch once more.

"When you arrive in town, you'd best enroll at the Adventurers' Guild-they'll set you on the right path." Brendt informs her. "An' it wouldn't hurt to join a guild, neither."

"Yeah. I will look for one as soon as can."

Brendt nods. "Ul'dah's home to a few, so if you fancy learnin' how to fight with a sword, your fist, or even spells, you should think about seekin' one out.

"Duly noted." Eden said.

"Just remember, though: there're more important things than fortune an' glory." Brendt says. "such as breathin'. Ain't no profit in bein' dead, an' that's a fact."

Eden let's out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, Brendt! I intend to keep living for a lone time."

"By the by, is this your first trip to Udah?" Brendt asks.

Eden nods and says. "Yeah, my norther was born there; but I was never step foot in the city."

Brendt eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It is!? Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you ins an out of your destination." he says. "Ul'dah is ruled by the sultana in name, but as most folk know, the Syndicate hold all the real power.

"Them and their Monetarist cronies would happily get of Her Majesty altogether, but won't happen while she still commands the loyalty of the Royalists-an' the Royalists are nothin' if not loyal.

"These factions hence long fought over power, throwin' the weight of their wealth against each other, an' they show no sign of stoppin'.

'Course the lizardmen- that's the Amalij'aa -couldn't care less about Ul'dahn politics. They have their own interest, see- an' they ain't afraid to use force to serve 'em.

They say war is a gift to peddlers-need breedin' profit- an' though it shames me to say it, I'm inclined to agree..."

Brendt pauses then looks behind and smile at Eden letting out a sigh of relief. "Ah, at long last. Behold Ul'dah, jewel of Thanalan, where folk turn sand into gold!"

Eden peers behind Brendt to see Ul'dah sprawled out on the horizon like a gleaming jewel in the hot sun baked sand. Tall spires and colorful domes roes in defiance against the barren desert as if to say no matter how hot the sun beam down or the strong wind blows. It will never return to the sand from which it arose from.

Before long the carriage stops in front of the gates letting Eden and Brendt off.

"An' here's where we part ways, lass." Brendt says with a warm smile. I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's on to the highroad for me."

He then reaches into his pocket and pull out a ring and hands it to Eden. "Here, I want you to have this-by way of thanks for puttin' up with me prattle."

"Not at all, Brendt." Eden smiles as she take the ring, "It was a pleasure talking to you."

"You never did tell me your name, though. Hey, but here's an idea..." he grins, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square."

"It's a deal then."


End file.
